The present invention relates to a sight mount and, more particularly, to a powered sight mount that can provide power to an electronically powered sight.
A sight is a device used to assist in aligning or aiming weapons, surveying instruments or other items by eyesight. Sights can be a simple set or system of markers that have to be aligned together as well as aligned with the target (referred to as iron sights on firearms). They can also be optical devices that allow the user to see the image of an aligned aiming point in the same focus as the target. These include telescopic sights and reflector (or “reflex”) sights. There are also sights that project an aiming point onto the target itself, such as laser sights.
At its simplest, a sight is typically composed of front and rear aiming pieces that have to be lined up. Increasingly advanced sights employ multiple lenses that magnify a target and include cross hairs that allow the target to be aimed at. Still further advances have come in the form of electrically powered sight components, such as optical enhancements to sights whereby the target can be illuminated or painted with a laser. Such electrically powered components require a power source, however, which often needs to be stored in the sight itself. This in-sight power supply storage occupies space within the sight that requires user access to the sight body for recharging or power replacement posing a sealing and contamination risk that could otherwise be avoided. The storage space also increases the overall size of the sight which can increase the scene obstruction for the user. In either case, the amount of power that can be stored in-sight is limited.